tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hummer angle
' The Hummer Angle' is one of the most famous examples of the inept and downright confusing booking of later-day WCW television. The story played out as follows: - So Kevin Nash and Randy Savage were feuding. There was a skit where Nash had a lady dump sewage on Savage. Yeah. - As one would expect, the Macho Man was out for revenge and thus had his female entourage (including the lovely Molly Holly) lead Nash into a limo, which was then struck violently by the infamous hummer. - Instead of charging Savage with attempted vehicular manslaughter, they settled their differences in a wrestling exhibition a week later. Sid interfered on Savage's behalf, leading one to believe he was the driver of the hummer. He wasn't. - This sort of just went on for a while with Savage and Sid... just kinda hanging out a lot while Savage talked about revealing the actual driver one day. They somehow involved Sting in this whole thing and some episodes of Nitro would end with various fake Stings shown sitting in hummers. Because, drama. - This lead to a PPV match where Savage promised to reveal the driver. Also, the WCW world title was on the line in a tag match. A tag match where you could pin your own partner to win the world championship. WCW folks. Anyway, Savage won and then didn't actually reveal the driver. - Hulk Hogan showed up and beat him for the title the next night because of course he did. - Nash was then mad at Hogan for some reason and turned heel. - Savage went on to feud with Dennis Rodman of all people and would occasionally make references to the hummer driver once in a while, but for the most part, people thought the angle was forgotten. - Nash lost a retirement match and Savage quit the company like a week after, so surely the whole issue was dropped now, right? - Nope. Lex fucking Luger showed up to start shit with Hogan and claimed he was the driver of the hummer, to the point of producing photos of Hogan in the drivers seat. Of course, the hummer he was pictured in was a completely different color than the one that hit Nash. - Yes, they were still talking about this goddamn hummer despite the fact that the mastermind and the victim of the attack were both gone from the company entirely. - Sting believed Hogan to be the driver involved in the attack that didn't have anything to do with him so he turned heel, kinda. - Then Vince Russo showed up. - A year later, Billy Kidman and Eric Bischoff attacked Hogan with a hummer, and they heavily implied that Bischoff was the original hummer driver, even though there was no reason for him to attack Nash, seeing as he'd helped Nash win the title before the attack. - The driver was actually planned to be Carmen Electra from the start. Yes, renowned grappler, Carmen Electra. Category:References